


Han Solo is clueless

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Everyone loves Luke, Han Solo is pining and dumb, Han Solo is self deprecating, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Leia is trying to be a matchmaker, Luke spilling his drink leads to making out, M/M, Making Out, sort of not explicit sex, they're like together now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: Han Solo is smitten, but Luke couldn't possibly feel the same way. (Surprise! He does!)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Han Solo is clueless

**Author's Note:**

> My good good amazing friend and beta reader Venus wrote the end part of this and idk how to credit them but after the dash is her work I want y'all to know that and uh,, feedback and things you want would be great! Next up for Star Wars is wedgeluke for sure

Han Solo wasn’t a hero. He wasn’t a romantic, either. He wasn’t lucky, or particularly smart, or brave. These were just facts, if anyone asked him. Just like how he used to say there was no such thing as fate. 

Though he was beginning to doubt that, and by beginning, he meant that he had decided it must be fate the moment Chewie had brought Luke and the old man over to his table at the cantina. Han never believed at love at first sight, and maybe he still doesn’t. More like love at second glance. No, first he was sure that it must be fate that he could finally get the money he needed for Jabba so quickly, and easily. A flight to Alderaan was nothing! How lucky was he that people with such deep pockets chose him of all people? And sure, the blond wouldn’t be too bad to look at during the trip.

He couldn’t really pinpoint when his feelings started to change. Maybe during the trip to Alderaan? Maybe while they were boarding? It was hard to tell, until he heard the younger whine about something, and he turned around to see what was happening this time, and Luke had that  _ stupid god damn pout _ again, and Han realized he wanted to kiss it away.

However, Han was not as sleazy as he might have seemed, or as the princess had insinuated, poking fun of him for how he looked at Luke when the man had gone to take a nap (Chewie knew better than to comment on it, but he still gave his co-pilot a look once or twice that let Han know he definitely wasn’t clueless). Han Solo was at least half decent, occasionally. Luke had gone through a lot in the short time they had known each other and he wasn’t going to flirt with him. Han assured himself that was only why, and that if it had been any other situation, he would’ve already seduced Luke long ago. 

Seduced didn’t feel right, when he thought about it, but he didn’t have time for that, either. 

Han had to go, had to get the money back to Jabba and be free for the first time in ages, battle or no battle. He didn’t care about what would happen to these people, he told himself. Even amongst those as passionate as him, Luke stood out, though, eyes bright and naive and hopeful, moreso than anyone else’s and maybe it worried Han. Maybe it worried him more than he could say.

“Take care of yourself, Han. Since that’s clearly all you know how to do,” Luke’s words cut like a knife, throwing him off guard. He didn’t understand how Luke couldn’t see how dangerous it was to stay, how much it just didn’t make sense, but before Han could form a coherent thought, Luke was turning around, walking away, with that stupid pout once more.

He had to say something, had to catch his attention one more time. “Hey, kid,” Luke turned, and Han had to think of something to say. “May the Force be with you,”

Chewie wouldn’t stop talking, telling Han how, “We have to go back and help the Rebels. If we don’t everyone will die!” in Shyriiwook. 

“I know, I know, you furball! But they’re clearly capable enough to handle it!”

“You idiot, the death star will blow up the whole moon!”

What was Han going to do? Leave Luke to absolute certain death?

He got there just in time, seeing as the blond was left all alone, with no backup. Well, with Han as surprise backup (though he made a note to talk to whoever had left Luke alone in the run after), he managed to destroy some TIE fighters, and ultimately, the death star, too.

Han Solo was not a hero, though some people were definitely calling him one. There was a damn good party now, celebrating the heroes. Celebrating Luke, who looked ecstatic. Who kept coming back to one person, and that person was not Han. 

Leia seemed to be attracting all his attention, which really shouldn’t have surprised Han. She was all he would talk about on the ship, and they would keep looking at him whenever he tried to find Luke again. It was hard to stop himself; it was after the medal ceremony, and yellow looked  _ good  _ on Luke. It looked right. That, and his stupid smile and naive eyes and  _ shit, he’s coming this way.  _

Han set his shoulders back, smiling at Luke, as charming as possible. “Quite a party, huh?”

Luke grinned, looking around as he held a cup of punch in both hands. “Never seen one like it before,”

“And it’s all for you, kid,”

Luke’s cheeks turned pink, and his gaze wandered to the ground. “Well, I don’t know about that, Han. I couldn’t have done it all by myself,”

Han snorted, realizing Leia was not so subtly looking over at them again and again. Most likely jealous that Han had taken her precious Luke away for a moment, but he didn’t care. She could have him forever, as long as he got a moment. “Well, sure. The princess helped you with the plans and stuff-”

Luke frowned, looking at Han again. “No, I mean, other than Leia, I got some good help up there!”

“Oh, yeah, the pilots weren’t too shabby. What’s his name, the one that survived? Antilles, was it?”

Luke was growing more and more frustrated by the second, not wanting to look up for some reason that Han didn’t really think about. “No! Outside help-”

He nodded, so sure that he finally understood what Luke meant. “Right! Chewie! He didn’t get a medal, I noticed too. Kind of rude of them not to give one to him, really-”

Luke sighed in frustration, and finally looked up at Han. “No, you stupid man! I meant you!” Realizing that he said that much too loud, and that people were looking over at him, Luke frowned once again and seemed to fall over on himself a little. “I just wanted to thank you. Properly thank you, that is. I never thought that you’d come back for me,”

Han was shocked, and took a moment to process what Luke was saying before he could even think of a response. “You thought I’d leave you to die?  _ You? _ ” Han was absolutely shocked. “I couldn’t even if I tried, Luke. Maker, you don’t even know what you do to me, do you?”

Luke looked him in the eyes know, frowning with confusion (and, as Han noticed, pouting once again). “Are you...are you saying you don’t hate me?”

“Hate you? Are you hearing yourself, kid?” Han laughed, shaking his head. “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since Mos Eisley, and you’re asking if I hate you?” Luke didn’t speak, just staring in shock for a moment, cup of punch slipping from the tight grip he had on it before. 

Han sighed. “Do I need to spell it out for you? I,  _ maker, how do you say it?  _ I like you?”

“So Leia knew!”

“What?”

Luke laughed like he had finally put together some puzzle in his head. “She kept trying to convince me to come over here and tell you how I feel. I was scared that I would make a fool of myself, but she must have known you felt the same way!” 

Han couldn’t believe what he was hearing for the second time that night. “So, you weren’t flirting with Leia this whole time?”

“With  _ Leia? _ She’s pretty, I guess, but I dunno, not really my type. I thought I was being an obvious idiot the whole time, and that’s why you were so annoyed with me!”

Han finally burst, finally doing what he had longed to do for what felt like ages but couldn’t be more than a few days. He stepped forward and pulled Luke closer by the collar of his gorgeous yellow jacket, softly enough to be pushed away if it wasn’t what Luke wanted, but close enough to let it be known what his intentions were, and well, Luke leaned in to meet him halfway. 

Their lips crashed together like a million seas hitting the shore and a million stars being born and Han didn’t think anyone could kiss like that, even on the adrenaline high that they were on then. It was hot and heavy and hard and Han was halfway to getting Luke pressed up against the nearest wall when he heard him whine. 

“Aw, shit!”

He frowned, pulling back. “What’s wrong, kid?” And then he looked down at Luke.

“I spilled the punch! And this was a new shirt!” Luke said, looking down at the now empty cup and wet shirt. 

Han thought of a brilliant idea just fast enough to have time to mentally pat himself on the back for it before he shared it. “Well, I got some spare clothes in the Falcon. You can change there, if you want,” Though his words were innocent, his eyes told a different story, looking at the blond up and down, already imagining what he looked like shirtless, what he would sound like, and based on Luke’s little gasp and wide eyes, followed by him hiding his expression and just smiling, he felt the same. It was perfect. 

\---

Han pulled away from Luke, his eyes studying the younger man for a moment. They smiled at each other as they stood there and then Han took his hand and started to lead him back to the Falcon. Luke didn't put up any resistance as he tugged him along. Luke was more worried about the punch he had spilled on himself as Luke followed him to the falcon. Han hoped he always stayed so beautiful and eager. His pouting at the shirt was making Han want to kiss him again even more. 

Chewie was luckily off drinking and celebrating with the rebels when Han and Luke reached the Falcon. It wasn't like Han hadn't brought people back when Chewie was there before, the wookie just got quite cross with him every single time it happened. It'd only happened a few select times, luckily. 

"I still can't believe you thought I hated you." Han said, smiling at him once they reached the top of the ramp and Han was able to palm the button to close it. 

Luke stuck his tongue out at him. "I'd just like a shirt, please." The implications of their kiss before though, they still hung heavy around them. Luke's eyes tracked every move Han made, he looked so innocent and yet, Han was sure from their one kiss he wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be. 

The taller man nodded, waving a hand at him and leading him down the hall to the Captain's quarters where Han had been living for years now. The small window in the corner was covered with a sheet and the room certainly looked lived in, the bed was unmade and the small closet was overflowing with the same shirt over and over. Han was a creature of habit, that much was obvious. 

He made a beeline for the closet, digging through the mess before he found a shirt that he was sure wouldn't drown Luke. He threw it at Luke, hitting him in the chest.

Han approached him slowly as he went to change, Han's eyes following his every movement and looking him up and down again. He smiled when he was standing in front of Luke who was unbuttoning his own shirt to change. They both knew that Luke wouldn't be putting the new shirt on when Han reached to take over unbuttoning his shirt for him. 

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, a blushing crawling across his face. He looked beautiful like that, his mouth hanging open a little with his face turning red. 

Han hummed slightly, finishing the work and pushing the shirt off Luke's shoulders. "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined." And just like that, he was cupping Luke's face gently to kiss him hard. 

The kiss had so much passion behind it that Luke felt as if he would burn. Han was a raging fire and his lips were going to be the death of him. Luke had done this before...with Biggs but it had been a long time now and forgetting was better in this moment. He was engulfed by Han, the push and pull of their kiss more than enough to make him wish he would someday die kissing Han Solo. Unfortunately, they had to breathe at some point but as soon as they had broken apart, Han had devoured him once again.

Luke didn't exactly know he was being moved until He realized Han was pulling him into his lap on the edge of the bed. He moved to straddle his lap almost automatically, hands resting on his shoulders.

"You're perfect, I have wanted to do this since I met ya, Kid." Han muttered against his lips before he pressed a kiss to the side of his lips and then peppered kisses down his jaw and left a trail down to his neck. 

An undignified noise escaped from Luke, a hand moving to tug at Han's hair as he took no time at all to suck and bite a red mark into Luke's unblemished skin. "Han!" 

"Yeah?" The word was muffled by Luke's neck, "Everything okay? I can slow down."

"'m good, that was just good."

Han took that as a sign that he could keep going, a hand ghosting the waistband of Luke's pants. The next few minutes, however, they were a blur. Han had flipped Luke over onto his back and undone his pants (with full encouragement and eager noises from the blond), leading to him adding a bit of pressure onto the growing bulge in Luke's underwear. Luke made such a beautiful noise that Han knew he wanted this perfect man for the rest of his life. He'd known him days and he was already so smitten with the beautiful man under him. He took good care of Luke, he promised that verbally when preparing him to be fucked. He had kissed him and held him as he had fucked him and he had left another mark on Luke's skin before he was done with him. 

They were like supernovas, they crashed into each other and became one entity and Han had never felt so happy after having sex with anyone in his life than he was later, laying next to Luke in bed. He had Luke pulled close to him, they were still lacking clothes but Han really didn't want to let him go to get up. He pressed a kiss to Luke's sweaty hair and smiled at him. 

"That was good." Luke said after a minute, he was smiling up at him, he looked a bit out of it still. He had his head pillowed on Han's chest and he was so happy. 

Han sighed softly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kid."

"I think you should stop calling me kid after that."

"Not a chance, kid."

And so, they cuddled closer together. Neither had the energy to clean up so they just relaxed and decided that was a problem for future Luke and Han. For now, they laid together and let themselves forget about the war and forget that they'd be fighting again soon. They didn't care. If only they could stay like that forever. 


End file.
